


The Princess and The Dragon

by Sindra_Falcone



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindra_Falcone/pseuds/Sindra_Falcone
Summary: Write a story where the dragon saves the princess from a prince. (writing prompt found on pinterest)
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon & You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Princess and The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: There's a tiny bit of violence and some cursing.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This story contains fictional representations of real people. None of the events are true. This is from an American standpoint, so some of the situations may not happen the same way they might in Korea. I make no money from the writing of this fictional work.  
> This is xposted from my tumblr.

It had all started with two words:

Roommate Wanted

That was what had caught your eye as you were looking through the newspaper one day while lazily sipping your coffee in a little cafe.

You weren’t really looking to move, it’s just that the words seemed to somehow call to you. It was odd. Who placed ads for roommates in the newspaper nowadays? Curious, you had called the number listed right then.

The man you spoke to was very polite & explained that he wasn’t the person looking for the roommate. He was simply the man who was “conducting interviews” to screen the people who answered the ad. After he explained what he would need you to bring, you set up an appointment to meet him in a few days.

The interview was a little strange, to say the least. You’d had to show proof of employment & provide him with a list of references, which was all nice and normal. But then he had asked all sorts of personal questions which, in your mind, had nothing to do with being a good candidate to be someone’s roomie.

He’d asked things like: What’s your favorite color? Do you prefer coffee or tea? What type of music do you like to listen to? Honestly, you would’ve thought that he would ask things like if you drank, smoked or owned any pets. But none of that ever came up.

Once the man had decided he was done and snapped a quick picture of you with his phone, he explained that he would present your information to his employer. If he thought you might be suitable, then you would be contacted to meet. It wasn’t until after he was gone that you realized you didn’t even ask him where the apartment was or how much the rent would be.

A month later and you had forgotten all about it. After a few weeks passed with no phone call, you figured that you didn’t meet some sort of criteria & had just decided to put it down as one of life’s little experiences.

Which is why, when you got a phone call one day from the prospective roommate you were slightly surprised.

“Hello?”

“Hello.” said a masculine voice on the other end of the line. “Are you _________?”

“Yes… who is this?” you asked.

“I’m the one who was looking for a roommate. I’m sorry for taking so long to get back to you. I was out of the country on business.” he explained smoothly.

“Oh, I see.”

“Um… are you still interested? If so, I’d like to meet you and discuss things further.” he said, his voice sounding hopeful

“Sure. Why not?” you told him with a smile. You’d already come this far, may as well, right?

“Great!” he replied enthusiastically.

He gave you a day, time and address where you were supposed to meet & then you both hung up. What he didn’t tell you was that the address he gave you was that of his apartment. But you managed to figure that out once you were climbing out of the taxi a couple days later on your appointed meeting day.

Looking up at the imposing building, you sighed. There was no way you were going to be able to afford rent here, even if it was just a partial payment. He had proof of your income, surely he understood that. You were suddenly very puzzled as to why he would want to meet you anyway. Oh well, you were already here… may as well show up.

You made it past the security doors with the code he had given you, then had to tell the guards inside which apartment you were going to so they would let you through. Once they had called up and made sure you were expected, you were allowed to get to the elevators.

On the ride up, you began to get nervous. This place was really ritzy… way better than where you currently lived. You couldn’t even imagine who on earth would be living in a place like this & need a roommate.

When it reached the right floor, you exited the elevator and made your way down the long hall, reading door numbers as you went. After you found the right one, you took a moment to check your watch before knocking politely. You were right on time.

The door swung open & you felt your eyes widen as you took in just who was standing on the other side.

Kwon Jiyong.

G-dragon needs a roomate? was all your brain could manage to think for a few moments. But then you finally managed to remember your manners and greeted him properly. He smirked as he returned the greeting and gestured you inside.

“Um, are you allergic to cats?” he asked nervously, as you slid off your shoes. “He was supposed to ask you, but I think he forgot.”

“No. I’m not allergic.” you told him, forcing yourself to smile. This was so surreal.

He gestured you through to the living room and offered you a drink. After that, the two of you spent hours talking. He explained that he was looking for a roommate because he was tired of coming home to an empty house. You supposed everyone needed companionship… even the almighty GD.

It turned out that you wouldn’t be paying rent, he owned the apartment. Instead, you would keep the place clean and occasionally cook for him and wash his laundry whenever he was home. All in all, it was a very sweet arrangement for you. And it had been working well for you both for the past year and a half.

Only problem was, somewhere along the line… you’d fallen in love with him.

You weren’t sure exactly sure when it had happened. But somewhere between the late night dinners and drama marathons on the sofa, it had. You were in love with your roommate… the one and only Kwon Jiyong.

Sighing to yourself, you glanced in the mirror one last time, checking to make sure everything was in place before heading out of your room. While Jiyong had been gone on tour this last time, you had convinced yourself to start dating. It was the only way for you to work your way past this… infatuation, or whatever this was.

You left your room, swinging your strappy heels from your fingertips as you walked through the apartment. When you came into the living room, you stopped cold. There was Jiyong, looking just as beautiful as ever. Tired… but beautiful.

“Hey, Princess.” he said in greeting. He had begun calling you that about 3 months after you moved in. Why, you had no idea. But it had stuck.

“Hi, oppa.” you returned. Shortly after beginning to refer to you as ‘princess’ he had insisted you be less formal with him as well.

“Where are you off to?” he asked, once he realized that you were all dressed up.

“I’ve got a date.”

“A date?” you could hear the surprise in his voice.

“Yes, a date. Try not to act so surprised, please.” you teased.

“No… I’m not surprised. I… um, just didn’t know you were looking, that’s all.” he mumbled quietly.

You sighed. You didn’t want to be looking, that was the problem. But you also didn’t want to screw up your roommate situation by confessing your feelings to Ji Yong, only to find out that he didn’t feel the same way.

“I thought that you weren’t coming home tonight?” you asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“Neither did I.” he said with an exasperated huff. “But I’m just so damn tired that I can’t focus. I thought it would be better to just come home and relax a little & go back at it tomorrow.”

“Good plan.” you told him with a smile. Honestly, the man did not rest enough and it always made you happy when he did.

“Want me to make you something before I head out?” you asked as you looked at your watch.

“Nah. You probably don’t have time, and I wouldn’t want you to risk getting anything on your outfit. I’ll just order takeout. You look good, by the way.” he said, halfheartedly smiling at you.

“Thanks, oppa.” you said in shock. You knew just how much Jiyong knew about fashion and for him to compliment your choice of clothes felt like a huge deal to you.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” he asked, sitting down on the sofa.

“Oh, um. I met him a while back… one of my friends set me up on a blind date.” you explained.

“Okay, so this obviously isn’t a first date.” he said through gritted teeth.

“Nope, this makes four I think. His family is quite keen on him finding a bride before he takes over his father’s company.” you said.

“Hmmmm… seems the princess has found herself a prince then.” he joked darkly.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shortly after that, you had left to meet up with your date. Jiyong seemed upset that the man hadn’t even bothered to come and pick you up, but you were used to it.

The date itself went well enough, you’d enjoyed a nice dinner and coffee afterwards. The coffee shop was close to your apartment, so your date had agreed to walk you home when you were finished. But just as you reached the building, he had forcefully pulled you into the dimly lit alleyway next to it.

“What are you…?” you didn’t get to finish the question as he roughly shoved you into the outside wall of the building.

“We’ve been on four dates now.” he sneered, roughly grabbing you by the waist. “That’s four expensive dinners that I’ve paid for. I’d say that you owe me. How about you finally take me up to your place and find a way to make it up to me.”

“Are you serious?!” you balked.

“As a heart attack.” he said as he leaned in to kiss you. When you made to try and get away from him, he just grabbed your hands and pinned them against the wall in an iron grip.

“No!” you yelled in a blind panic as you started to cry.

And then you heard the only thing that could have brought you any sort of peace in this situation… Jiyong’s voice.

“I believe the lady said no.” he growled as he stepped into the light. He was holding a lit cigarette in his hand & exhaled a long stream of smoke through his nose, making him look like the dragon of his namesake.

The man barely paid him any attention, not even bothering to look at Jiyong.

“Fuck off. This isn’t any of your business!” he yelled over his shoulder angrily.

“The hell it isn’t.” Jiyong snarled as he tossed his cigarette and stalked over to the man. He grabbed your date roughly by the shoulder and hauled him away from you, turning and hitting him square in the jaw in the process.

“Keep your filthy hands off my princess!” Jiyong yelled. Something about the way he’d said those last two words made you stop crying and start paying attention.

Your (former) date scrambled up off the ground quickly, and it looked like he was going to try and start a fight. That is, until he got a good look at who had just hit him.

“Holy shit!” he exclaimed, the skin of his face going pale. “You’re… you’re G-Dragon.”

“That’s right.” Jiyong told him as he gathered your shaking form up into his arms. “And you should know, that I don’t like it when people mistreat what’s mine.” he growled that last word, tightening his arms around you.

“I’m s-s-s-sorry, man. I had no idea…” the other guy said lamely as he scrambled out of the alley.

The two of you just stood in the alleyway for a bit, Jiyong still holding you tightly to him.

“It’s okay, oppa. He’s gone now. You don’t have to pretend any more.” you said quietly, trying to pry yourself from the one place you had been dreaming of being for quite a while now… Jiyong’s arms. To your surprise though, Ji Yong just tightened his hold even further.

“Who says I’m pretending?” he whispered.

Before you really had time to register what his words meant, you heard him exhale loudly.

“Fuck it.” he mumbled quietly before pulling away from you just enough to be able to look into your eyes.

“_________-ah, I like you… as more than just a roommate and a friend. Truth is, I have for a while now. But I didn’t want to say anything and risk screwing up our arrangement.” he said seriously.

To Jiyong’s surprise, you began to laugh.

“Um… princess? It isn’t exactly polite to laugh at someone who just essentially confessed.” he pouted.

“I’m laughing because we’ve wasted so much time.” you tried to explain. “I feel the same way, oppa. I just didn’t say anything because I didn’t think you would return my feelings.”

You watched as one of Jiyong’s beautiful smiles stretched across his handsome face. Then he grabbed your hand in his and began pulling you towards the front entrance to the building.

You were still laughing lightly as you asked him, “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking you upstairs so we can make up for lost time.” he told you as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the doors to the elevator closed, you snuggled into Jiyong’s side when he slung his arm over your shoulder after having pressed the button for your floor.

“Oppa?” you asked, quietly.

“Hmmmmm?” he murmured.

“Does this mean I can finally go in your closet?”

“Don’t push it princess.” he chuckled & then proceeded to kiss you senseless as the elevator continued to take you up the tower and towards the dragon’s lair.


End file.
